Think Of Me
by PurplePickles213
Summary: Worldwide phenomenon Austin Moon has some secrets. Yes, including the secret-filled day of when he left. Why did he flee? Why won't Ally Dawson reveal who the father of her baby is?


**Think Of Me**

**Hello everybody! This is my new story Think Of Me. I ask of two things and two things only. Please pray for my two grandmas, one who died recently, and one who is sick at the moment. Second is of course, review. It means a lot to me to know that all of my efforts are worth it. So here is the summary and then let's get to it! And there are some songs sang…I hope you like it. Should I keep going with the songs or is that less dramatic?**

**Summary: Worldwide phenomenon Austin Moon has some secrets. Yes, including the secret-filled day of when he left. Why did he flee? Why won't Ally Dawson reveal who the father of her baby is?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Rue's Lullaby, the song that is featured in this chapter.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Excuse me?" an agitated voice rose from the angry murmurs erupting from the long line which went out of the store. Ally Dawson had never seen the line this long for the store. She didn't even have any help, since her thrifty father refused to spend more money than he already did with the handmade instruments. The instruments were handmade from all over the world, mostly from central Europe. This is what the price pays. It saves money, but loses customers, so there really is no profit.

"I have been waiting twenty minutes!" an angry woman with a woman's blazer and a skirt said, her hair tightly done in a bun, a suitcase clutched in her fist. Ally was currently taking about the whole inside of the counter, looking for the correct reed for the saxophone the man was carrying. "Here you go!" she said, out of breath from frantic searching.

"I said I wanted a _double _reed, not a single reed!" the man barked, slamming the reed down.

"Alright, I'll go get it!" she promised, turning around to begin searching for a double reed.

"Don't bother. This place; Sonic Boom? It's horrible." The man hissed, stomping out the door.

"Ally?" Patricia Rodriguez yelled, pushing through the crowd, with the love of her life, Dez, behind her.

"Trish! Now's not the time for your new job announcement. I am kind of busy if you couldn't see," Ally called.

"Don't worry, Ally. If these people are annoying you, then I will go all llama on them," Dez joked, raising his arms and legs, pretending to karate chop somebody. Trish giggled while twirling her hair like some obsessed school girl. However, the cheesy action made her smile.

"Ally, why don't Dez and I run the store? Go up to the practice room and take care of Austin, will you?" Trish said. Ally wanted to decline, being an independent 17 year-old, but she just nodded and slowly walked up the stairs.

And I know what you, as the reader, are thinking. No, when Trish said 'Austin', she didn't mean the goofy blonde who was amazing at singing. No, she means Ally's son. The three hadn't seen Austin in person since the night he fled. Since the night he left all of them to follow his dreams. But why, Dez and Trish wondered, how Austin left suddenly in the middle of the night and how Ally suddenly ended up with a child? Only Ally knew the real reason. The real reason why Austin fled.

Unfortunately, baby Austin looked exactly like Austin Moon. But now, it was Austin Joseph Dawson. Ally just called him Joey. He had baby blue eyes that looked like the crystal clear ocean. He had a lot of hair for a three year-old. His hair was already growing out.

Immediately, Ally plopped down on the couch. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Now, it was peace and quiet…. Cries suddenly erupted from the racecar bed behind her. "Joey!" she groaned. She sprang to her feet and walked to the racecar bed, picking up three-year-old.

"Joey, hush honey, it will be okay. Just go back to sleep," Ally hushed. "But the monster, Mommy!" Joey cried.

"There is no monster, monsters don't exist!" Ally groaned. Joey didn't give up on the crying. Ally began to get a serious headache. How would Austin cure this? And then it came to her. Softly, she began, her new song pouring out of her:

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes._

_And when they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet, tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you! _

_Deep in the meadow hidden far away…a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

_Forget your woes and let you trouble lay._

_And when again its morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da, ba-da-da-da-da-da_

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow hidden far away…a cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray._

_Forget your woes and let you trouble lay._

_And when again its morning, they'll wash away_

_Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here your dreams are sweet_

_And tomorrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Here is where I love you._

By now, Joey was fast asleep. I gently lay him back in his racecar bed, which was red and black that had bars around them too. Joey insisted upon not having "little boy bars" because he was a "big boy", so Ally disguised them until Joey went to sleep. In the morning, he would wake Ally up by the vrooms of his "car".

Ally turned on the TV to see the Oprah Show. **(A/N I know it got cancelled I am just saying it for you know.) **She didn't know why, but after a stressful day she would just click it on. Today would be one of stressful days.

But things only got worse for Ally Dawson.

"Next on our show," Oprah was saying, "We have a very special guest who got his break on the _Internet_." The crowd "oohed" with her. "Please welcome, Austin Moon!"

It was one of those moments that if you were drinking water, you would spit it out, or if you were eating soup, you would drop it. Something so shocking.

"Hey everybody," Austin said as he sat down, with the cheeky grin he always used to have.

"So Austin, I must say I am impressed with your accomplishments. You went from Internet to Times Square. How does that feel?" Oprah said in her weird interview voice. "Did your family help you along the way?"

"Well, my mother was super supportive with my dream. I mean, at times my dad didn't want me to grow up to be a singer. He wanted me to be a doctor or a lawyer. I was never really interested in that stuff," Austin shrugged.

"And did any friends help you along the way too?" Oprah asked. By now, Ally was up and getting a Coke from the mini-fridge in the corner. She sat down and waited for the answer. Austin was hesitant.

"Yes. My best friend Dez. He was helpful. He just made my smile. My first manager, Trish, got me in the start of the gigs. Um… my girlfriend Tilly Thompson. I couldn't have done this without her," Austin said with an added smile that made Ally want to gag. "Anybody else?" Oprah asked.

Austin looked down at his purple and blue Osirises. "There is one person." He gulped. Ally was positive he wasn't going to mention her, after what happened. Austin looked into the camera with his blue eyes just like Joey's.

"Allison Dawson."


End file.
